This invention relates generally to data collection and processing systems using portable, hand-held data terminals for collecting data, and for selectively processing and communicating collected data to other system elements. More particularly, the invention relates to collection apparatus of such hand-held data terminals. Typical collection processes may include reading data and manually keying in such read data. The present invention relates particularly to apparatus for reading data into the terminal. Known automated reading processes are executed by apparatus which includes scanning readers, for example.
In efforts to adapt data collection terminals to a wider scope of uses, terminals with increased ruggedness over state of the art terminals are bringing advances to the art. However, the usefulness of the data collection terminals may also be increased by further reducing the weight and size of the data collection terminals to sizes and weights below the present lower limits of state of the art terminals. Typically a reduction in size might result in the elimination of at least some desirable features. The use of modular data collection terminals would support the reduction in non-essential features to achieve certain reduction in size and weight.
In the data capture field, there are many applications where hand-held data terminals should be of rugged construction so as to survive rough handling. Many operators are not inclined toward painstaking or precise manipulations. An example is in the use of RF data capture terminals on forklift trucks in factories and warehouses where items to be transported are identified by bar codes. Other examples are found in the fields of route delivery and direct store delivery where many items are handled and the terminal means automates the accounting function. Even in applications where bar code data is transmitted on-line to a central station, it may be desirable for hand-held terminals to be inserted into docking apparatus for the interchange of data signals e.g. the loading of scheduling information or the like into the terminal at the beginning of a working shift. Further where terminal means has memory capacity for accumulating data during a delivery operation or the like, it may be desirable for such data to be transferred to a printer so that a hard copy may be produced. In cases where rechargeable batteries are used, the docking apparatus may provide for the recharging of such batteries at the same time as data communication is taking place.
It is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to provide a data capture system with docking apparatus adaptable to a wide range of terminal means, and which furthermore could be quickly and simply loaded in a relatively foolproof manner, and without requiring attention and care from operators engaged in physically demanding and arduous work routines. A docking apparatus would be desirable that completely avoids the use of mating pin and socket type electrical connections, and that does not rely on a specialized configuration of the terminal, e.g. the provision of an optical scanner tip which may be used for data communication. However, pin and socket type connectors may be utilized.
In connection with the use of portable data systems it is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to be able to readily upgrade a basic hand-held terminal to incorporate bar code scan type readers and various image readers as they are progressively improved and developed. A particular goal would be the implementation of the auxiliary image reader function in a rugged configuration free of moving parts. However, in the case of autofocus readers, the current state of the art may require dynamic components for the sake of optimum compactness and economy.